The River
by Horseygirl7
Summary: Post-BD. A girl living in the small town of Dundas, Ontario meets a vampire not mentioned in the books. They fall in love. Her wacky friends have a story of their own which occurs when the girl disapears but they don't know where she went. REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. First Meeting

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

I'm just a sixteen-year-old girl. I go to school. I have a part-time job. I hike up the mountain by my house. There is a river. It flows down the mountain. I hike up it all the time. No one goes up the trail anymore. It's just wilderness. It soothes me to be alone up there. About halfway up river is a small waterfall. There is a large flat rock next to a tree. I can sit there for hours. I often stay there overnight. I always have a sleeping bag with me. I write, read and sing there.

That's where I first encountered him. He appeared out of nowhere. He was amazingly beautiful. He came up to me and smiled a dazzling smile. He said, "Hello, my name is William Cullen. It's rare to find someone out here in this wilderness."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his last name. I had read a series of books called Twilight with a family of 'vegetarian vampires' called the Cullens. They had never mentioned a William though. I looked carefully at his eyes before answering. They were pale gold. No way. It couldn't be real. I stuttered out an answer, "I'm J-J-Jessie K-Kirkwood. Pleased to meet y-you."

Numbly I put out my hand to shake. Here was the real test. Was he as hard as stone and cold as ice? He took my outstretched hand and said, "Hello, Jessie, it is a pleasure to meet you."

His hand was cold, ice cold. He was pale. There was no doubt in my mind now. But I kept that to myself for now. I decided to perform some tests to see if he was super strong and fast. I took a step backwards and slipped. I started to fall of the rock. I knew that he could only save me if he was super fast. He was. Even as I was slipping he was already saving me. Far too fast for a human. I gasped as his cold hands gripped me.I thanked him and he said, "Don't worry about it." Now I knew he was fast but was he strong? I accidentally/deliberately got my backpack strap stuck under a large boulder. He would have to lift the boulder to get it out. He sighed lightly before groaning with effort and lifting it up. I slipped my strap free.

Then I looked him straight in the face and said, "I know you're not human."

He looked at me with surprised eyes and I continued,

"You're impossibly strong and fast. You're cold and hard as stone. You're pale and have golden eyes. And you're last name is Cullen." I took a deep breath and said, "You're a vampire."

He looked at me startled, then he asked, "If I was, would you be afraid?"

I smiled and said, "No, I would not be afraid. Not if you are a Cullen."

Then he whispered, "How do you know?"

I continued to smile and answered, "I read a series of books called Twilight. In the books there was a family of 'vegetarian vampires' with the last name Cullen." Then I frowned slightly, "But they never mentioned a William." I looked at him and added, "Please don't lie, I know this is true."

He sighed and said, "Most of what's in those books is true. Bella had a friend called Stephenie Meyer. She discovered our secret. She was an author and wanted to use our story for one of her books. We agreed, but changed a few things. I am not mentioned at all in the books. The only other thing that was changed was the location of Isle Esme." He paused.

I muttered, "Feathers," Under my breath. It was an inside joke that amused my friends. I knew he'd heard me but he continued as if he hadn't.

"It's actually in the Pacific Ocean, not the Atlantic. It's off the coast of Chile. Other than those two things it is completely true." My eyes widened in shock.

I stared at him, then asked, "How long have you been with the Cullens?"

He smiled a tiny but perfectly dazzling smile. "I'll just tell you my whole story. To bring you up to speed, so to speak." He winked at me and started the story.

"In the early 1950's I was born in a small private hospital in Alaska. Shortly after I turned 16 I met the Cullens when they came to live in the same town as I. A month later I was in a terrible car crash. I was taken to the same hospital where I had been born. I was in horrible shape. The doctors said I had very little chance of living. I managed to stay alive until the shift changed and Carlisle came in. A little later I took a turn for the worse. He saved me by changing me. I was last one to join them, other than Bella and Renesmee, of course." He paused for a moment.

I muttered, "Feathers," again.

Suddenly he looked at me and asked, "Feathers?"

I blushed and said, "It's nothing, just something I say when I get reminded of certain parts in Breaking Dawn." Then I added, "I use it to annoy my friends sometimes. It's kind of a code word that only a few of my friends understand." I blushed deeply. I was blushing because it was a code word for Bella and Edward's honeymoon. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

I looked up at him and said, "I have to go now but I'll be here in the morning. Will I see you again?"

He smiled a dazzling smile, "I'll be waiting for you." He promised.

I smiled, too and gathered up my things and went back to my house. I would just have to hope he'd be true to his word. I smiled to myself.


	2. My Bruises

**Chapter 2: My Bruises**

The next morning I hiked up the river as usual. I told my parents I was going to stay out overnight. I came around the last bend and saw him waiting on the rock. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight. I slowed my pace slightly. I knew he could smell and hear me. He did not turn.

I climbed up onto the rock and sat beside him. I slipped off my backpack and put it next to me on the rock. He was starring into the waterfall. I put my hand on his shoulder. He took it into both his hands and kissed it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly, his voice like silk. It was similar to the way I'd always imagined Edward's, but purer, softer, somehow. I blushed deeply and he touched my cheek with one hand.

"That's so pretty." He said. I blushed deeper. He stroked my cheek. Then, suddenly, his mouth was on mine. I kissed him back till I was dizzy, my heart racing. Eventually he broke off. I tried to pull him back, but he was too strong.

Then he said, "Before we continue you must tell me something."

I looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Anything." I replied.

He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "You must explain to me, fully and completely, why you mutter feather under your breath."

I sighed and took a deep breath. Then, blushing, I explained, "Ever since I read Breaking Dawn, my favourite part of the whole series is when Bella and Edward finally have sex. I say feathers because during the sex, Edward bites some pillows. In the end they are both covered in feathers." I looked down, blushing profusely.

"Oh," Was all he said. Then his mouth was on mine and my hands tangled in his hair as his stroked my back. After kissing for a while we stopped. In almost unspoken agreement I laid out my sleeping bag. Suddenly we were kissing again, and ripping each others clothes off.

When I woke up the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I lay across William's cold chest. I turned over to get a look at his face and gave a small groan of pain. He stroked my back and I looked down at my self. I gasped. I was covered in purple and blue marks.

William whispered, "I'm sorry." In my ear.

I sat up, wincing a little, and said, "Well I'd better be getting home." He sat against a tree as I got dressed and put away the sleeping bag. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

I hiked back down the river. I kept glancing until her was out of sight.

Over the next few days I met him whenever I could. My friends started to worry that I was always disappearing. I wouldn't tell them anything though. William and I had sex quite a few more times. I got less and less bruises every time, until I got none. William was very proud of himself. One day I told William I wanted to be a vampire. He grew silent for a moment, then refused. I did not stop pestering him.


	3. Pregnant

**Chapter 3: Pregnant**

About 2 weeks after I first had sex with William I started to get sick. First I was just tired all the time. Then everything started to taste bad. I couldn't keep anything down. I decided to ask my friend Emily for advice.

We went to her house after school, since no one was there.

I said, "I think I'm pregnant."

She just gaped at me for a second then asked, "How do you know?"

I explained my symptoms to her and she said, "You probably just have some stomach bug."

I shook my head frantically.

She said, "Fine. Wait here." Then she got her bike and rode off down the street. She came back 10 minutes later with a shopping bag. She took out a small box and handed it to me, saying, "You know where the bathroom is."

I understood immediately. I hurried to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. It came out positive. I showed it to Emily. Her eyes widened. Suddenly I felt queasy. I ran to the sink and was violently ill. Emily got me a glass of water and asked, "So how'd this happen?"

I sighed and said, "You won't believe me."

She looked at me questioningly, "Why not?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "I had sex with a vampire."

She started laughing. Then she saw the serious look on my face and stopped abruptly.

"When?" She asked.

I thought about it, "Well, for the first time, 2 weeks ago."

She knew immediately I was telling the truth, having also read Twilight.

"What was his name?"

I smiled and said, "William Cullen." Then I proceeded to tell her everything William had told me. When I was finished Emily just gaped at me.

Finally she whispered, "So vampires exist."

I said, "So do Half-Vampires." I patted my stomach.

She looked at me and asked, "Well, what are you going to do?"

I thought about it for a moment. Then I answered, "I'm going to tell William, when I meet him later. He'll probably take me to Carlisle immediately. But I promise I'll come back at least once." I looked at her with sincere eyes. Then I looked at my watch and said, "Oh, I have to go meet William now! I promise I'll be back!"

I ran out the door. I didn't even go home. I ran straight up to the waterfall. He was already there. He smiled brightly at me. I raced up to the rock.

"William! I have something important to tell you!"

He starred at me and I continued, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he whispered, "You're sure?"

I nodded, "I took one of those pregnancy test things. It came out positive."

He picked me up in his arms and suddenly we were running. "We have to get you to Carlisle!" He whispered in my ear.

I buried my head into his chest. I hoped he would not see the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. When we finally arrived William carried me through the door and laid me down on the couch. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and Alice came down the stairs.

"Is it true, William? She's pregnant?" Carlisle asked. William nodded. Carlisle looked to Edwards for conformation and Edward nodded slightly.

Meanwhile I was gapping at all the vampires. I felt a nudge, then another one, in my womb. My hand flew to my stomach.

Carlisle said, "OK, let's see if we can do an ultrasound." William picked me up and carried me upstairs. The others followed.

Carlisle hooked me up to a machine. After configuring it for a few moments, he ran something over my stomach. A picture I couldn't quite make out appeared on a small screen. Carlisle said, "We beat the closing of the vampire skin. It is closing slowly." He manoeuvred for a bit then said, "It looks like twins. Defiantly twins."

A bright smile spread across my face. Twins! I'd always wanted twins! William squeezed my hand.

"Now let's see the gender." Carlisle said. He manoeuvred some more before exclaiming, "Oh, the skin has closed over the womb."

My face fell slightly. William saw this and said, "I guess it's a surprise then."

My smile returned. "I guess so." I responded. Then Carlisle swiftly unhooked me from the machine.

He said, "Let's get her settled."

My eyes widened as I remembered my promise to Emily. "No!" I cried.

They all looked at me in confusion and alarm. I continued, "I promised my friends I would come back at least once. Please?"

They sighed and William said, "I'll take you back. Only for a day though."

I smiled and said, "That should be enough."

He picked me up and we were running back. He took me to a spot only a few yards into the forest by my house that concealed the river.

He said, "I'll wait for you here."

I nodded and practically ran to my house and called all my friends who had read Twilight. I asked them to meet me at Emily's house, the most central, and well-known, location. Then I headed there myself. Sam, and of course Emily, were already there when I arrived. Within an hour everyone else arrived. I looked at them all, Sam, Emily, Carley, Kelly, Kiara, Kyra, Taylor. Then I said, "I asked you all here because you've all read Twilight, and you will be the only ones who will understand."

Everyone except Emily starred at me in confusion. Then Emily said, "Twilight is a true story. Mostly. It's slightly changed." They all started laughing but mine and Emily's expressions were so serious that they stopped.

Carley asked, "So, how do you know?"

Emily and I explained everything. I included that I was having twins and first-hand descriptions of the vampires and Jacob. They were still starring wide-eyed at us when we finished. They were still unsure, especially Taylor. So I said, "Want to meet William?"

They all jumped up and said, "Yes!" And Sam, in a very Sam-ish way, said, "Let's see this vamp that knocked ya up!" We all laughed at this. Then we walked up to my house. I got a backpack of stuff and left a note for my parents.

Then I turned to all my friends and said, "You will probably be questioned by my parents and the police. All you can say is that you know why I've gone and that I'm safe."

A few of them, having read Breaking Dawn, murmured, "Relatively."

I continued, "I'll miss you guys, you're the best friends a girl could ask for." Then we went to the spot where William was waiting for me. He was leaning against a tree. They all gasped when they saw him. He turned abruptly and I smiled at him.

Then I said, "These are my friends." I introduced them all in turn. He shook all their hands as they starred at him in shock. Sam examined him coolly then whispered to me, "You should have chosen a werewolf."

I chuckled and said, "No, Sam, you're the one who gets the werewolf." She smiled and laughed as well.

I said, "Bye, AmSay." Using her pig latin name as a parting gesture.

She smiled and replied, "Have fun with your little half-vamps, EssieJay."

I hugged them all in turn. Then William picked me up and we were running back to the Cullens. It was the beginning of my wondrous new life.


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

The minute we arrived at the Cullens' House they sat me down on the couch and gave me a cup of blood. I sniffed it cautiously. It smelled better than any of my favourite foods. I held the cup to my mouth and took a sip, it tasted amazing. So good, in fact, that I drained the cup without another moments hesitation. Bella and Rosalie smiled at me. Bella knew better than anyone how I was feeling.

The days began to form a pattern. In the mornings I had a cup of blood for breakfast, along with some eggs, if I could keep them down. Then I would talk with Bella and Renesmee. Then I'd have a cup of blood and a sandwich for lunch. Then Carlisle would check on me and measure my stomach. I grew about an inch or two a day. Then in the afternoons I would learn about being a vampire, getting as prepared as possible.

One thing that annoyed me a lot was the fact that my thoughts weren't private. That could also prove disastrous. Like the one time when I'd been thinking about Renesmee's birth and Bella's transformation into a vampire. I'd forgotten that Edward did not know the excruciating pain Bella had been in. I had been contemplating whether I could hold still as Bella had to not cause William any pain. One look at Edward's face told me he had heard my thoughts. My face fell slightly and I cursed myself internally. I thought sharply, _don't you _dare _tell William! I will hold still for him as Bella held still for you! _He nodded slightly, his face filled with pain.

Later I apologized to Bella and she just smiled at me and said, "He was bound to find out eventually."

As I got larger I couldn't move around as much. I hated just lying around all day. I was strong though. Much stronger than Bella had been. For reasons I could not fathom, Jacob's pack came to the house regularly. Even Leah, although she always had this strange, almost angry look on her face. Seth would always talk to me and was pleasant to be around. Sometimes, when they came in wolf-form, Edward would refuse to translate some of Seth's thoughts. No one would tell me why but William would always grit his teeth slightly when Seth came in. I really couldn't understand it. What could he be thinking that would put Edward and William so on edge? They always shrugged it off when I tried to ask them.

One day Leah came marching in alone. Edward wasn't there so we didn't know what she was thinking, but the look on her face had everyone jumping to their feet. She strode up to me. I looked up into her angry face and she practically screamed, "What is it about you that makes my brother so obsessed with you?" I just starred up at her so she continued, "Stop heading him on!" I was thinking, _what? Wait! Seth's obsessed with me?_ Leah continued, "Do you have ANY sense? Just leave him alone!" I just starred up at her. She obviously meant Seth was in love with me. Could it be true? Is that why he keeps coming here? Wait, did he imprint on me?

I started crying and said, "I didn't do anything!" In a hoarse cracked voice. Suddenly William tackled Leah from behind and tossed her out of the house. I lay on the couch crying. William appeared at my side and cradled my head in his arms. I cried until my eyes ran dry. He comforted me. I was still in shock. Could what Leah had said be true? What was I supposed to do?

Suddenly Seth walked through the door in his human form. I hid my face and William hissed. Seth took one look at me and asked, "What happened?"

William growled, saying, "Your sister happened, mongrel!"

My face was still hidden. Seth came closer, but stopped abruptly when William hissed.

"What did Leah say?" Seth asked.

William turned slightly away from me to look at Seth, "She yelled at Jessie about you!"

Seth's eyes widened, "About me? What—oh." He looked down as he understood. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Is it true?" William asked.

Seth nodded, still looking down.

"Did you imprint on her?" William asked sharply.

Seth shrugged, "I'm not sure." He mumbled.

"NOT SURE??!!" William roared. I winced at the noise. William didn't even seem to notice me as he advanced towards Seth. Seth backed up slowly, calling, "I love you, Jessie!" Then he turned and ran out the door. A minute later I heard a piercing howl. I shuddered, then convulsed, crying out. William was at my side instantly. "Another rib, I think." I told him. I reached for my cup of blood and took a long sip. It calmed me slightly.

I was still shaken from the experience when the others came home. Carlisle immediately took me upstairs to tape up the rib. William and Edward confronted Jacob and asked him to control his pack members. Jacob had seen it all in Seth's head because he had been in wolf form during the hunting trip.

Renesmee came up to me and touched my cheek, showing me Seth's face. The question was clear. What had happened?

I whispered, "I don't know, Nessie."

Then she showed me Leah's face, the question was the same.

I whispered, "She yelled at me about Seth."

Then Renesmee spoke aloud, in a soft whisper, "Are you okay, Aunt Jessie?"

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Yes, Nessie, I'm fine." I patted her hair, wishing my babies would be half as sweet as her.

Jacob was trying to defend his pack members.

I looked up and said, "It wasn't anyone's fault! Except maybe mine."

William was at my side in an instant, "No, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault!" He told me. I just looked up at him, the pain clear in my eyes. He just shook his head, exasperated.

Then Seth burst in, with Leah close behind. Jacob looked at them, surprised. William growled. Seth threw up his hands.

"I only want to help!" He cried. He was looking at me. I met his gaze. My cheeks flamed as he smiled at me. Edward spoke quietly to William. William growled quietly but stayed where he was. I looked at him and he came to sit on the floor by my head. He held my hand as I tried to digest all that had happened today. I realized how tired I was. My eyelids drooped and I shuddered into a deep sleep. As I slept I dreamed. I dreamed that I held my two little babies in my arms. It felt so natural, so real. But then they were gone. I was trapped alone in the darkness. I screamed for my children. I screamed for William. I screamed for my new family and my old friends but no one came. I screamed myself hoarse but no one came. I started to cry. I was alone, completely alone. No one was ever going to come. I woke up crying. I had this dream every night from then on.


	5. Names and Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 5: Names and Sleepless Nights**

One night I lay awake. I knew I only had a few days before my little babies were born. I was thinking of names. Almost as I thought Edward asked me, "So what names have you thought of?" I considered thoughtfully.

"Well for boys' names, Raymond and Sam. And for girls, Julia and Lily." Those were the names I'd wanted for my children since I was a child. Although my second favourite girls name was Isabella. But there was already an Isabella in the Cullen family. It would be very rude.

Edward smiled at me and said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I just shook my head, "No, no, Lily is good." I really did like the name Lily. It was a pretty name. Everyone smiled at me. I'm sure they'd all been afraid I'd name them something crazy.

William said, "I think those are great names." He was sitting by my head as usual. Seth was sitting by my feet. Finally I fell asleep. But I woke within an hour, having broken two more ribs. William carefully carried me upstairs. Carlisle taped up the rib after doing an x-ray. Then he measured my stomach. He smiled, but it was a worried smile.

"Two more inches to go." He said, worry etching his tone. They took me back downstairs. I did not sleep the rest of that night. I probably gave Edward a headache with all my contemplations. They all tried to get me to sleep but were unsuccessful. After awhile they just gave up.


	6. Pain

**Chapter 6: Pain**

The next few days went by very slowly for me. I couldn't keep anything but blood down. I couldn't sleep. Every hour seemed longer and longer. The babies broke more of my bones. And Seth was always there. Sitting by my feet, following upstairs when we did medical things. William was constantly glaring at him.

Bella was bringing me back to the couch after a bathroom break when a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I gasped and clutched at my stomach. Everyone was suddenly there as Bella laid me on the couch gently.

I lay in silence for a moment as the pain subsided. Then the pain raged again. I screamed in pain as I felt some of my ribs snap. They immediately rushed me upstairs. They laid me on the operating table in Carlisle's office. I was still convulsing and screaming in pain. The pain was horrible.

Then I felt my stomach rip apart. I gasped. Suddenly I heard William's voice, "A girl…and…a boy."

I smiled as best I could and said in a cracked whisper, "My babies…"

William handed them both to me. I looked down at my darlings and whispered, "Sam and Lily." They both smiled up at me. I looked at William and said, "That wasn't so hard." He gave me a worried smile. But I was losing consciousness. My vision was fading. Then my babies were gone. I could hear Bella and Rosalie whispering to each other.

Then I was barely aware of Seth doing CPR and William injecting his venom into me. As I struggled to stay conscious the pain grew. A slow and steady burn grew in intensity as it spread from my heart, my neck, my wrists and elbows. I remembered vaguely Bella's pain and clenched my jaw. I prepared not to move for the next 3 or so days. I took one last deep steadying breath. The burning grew and grew. I was sure I would survive this. I had hope. Hadn't I promised my friends I'd survive for them? And I would. My mind was amazingly clear. I could think completely straight, despite the pain.

It must have been the morphine. Although I knew it didn't erase the pain, it obviously had the same calming effect on my mind as it had on Bella's. My thoughts were unclouded by the pain. This was the only thing that morphine did, the only thing it could offer. The fire spread steadily through my veins. I held perfectly still, going through the details of Bella's transformation over and over in my head. It kind of took my mind of the pain. I drifted into my contemplations.


	7. Self Control

**Chapter 7: Self-Control**

Suddenly, the pain increased to an almost unbearable level. My heart pounded faster and faster in my chest.

I heard a voice, "Jessie?" It asked, it was Carlisle. I did not unlock my clenched jaw; I did not move a muscle. I knew it was almost over. I only had to bear the pain for a few more moments.

Another voice whispered, close to my ear, "Jessie, can you hear me? Sweetheart?" It was much harder not to answer this voice as I knew it would be. I held still, I had too. Then suddenly, with on last beat, my heart fell still and the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, and gasped.

Everything was so _clear._ I blinked. A warm hand pressed mine, but I didn't jump as Bella had, I been expecting it. I turned and smiled up into William's face. It was so much clearer, so much more beautiful. I sat up in a movement that took a hundredth of a second. I hopped down from the table in another instantaneous movement. William smiled at me and said, "Let's hunt."

I nodded, then listened to the sounds downstairs. I heard three hearts beating wetly. Three? Why were Seth and Leah still here? I also heard 3 fluttering heartbeats, Nessie and my children; a smile lit my face as I thought of my beautiful children.

"Ok." I said, "But I want to see Sam and Lily as soon as I get back." The others frowned worriedly. I scowled at them and stalked out of the room, towards the window.

I smirked and said, "I know exactly what to do." Then I leapt out the window. I stood underneath it and looked up. The Cullens gathered around the window and looked down at me.

I stood with my hands on my hips and said, "Well?" I was very calm. Calmer than even Bella had been. The others obviously wondered why. I was very happy and couldn't wait to get this necessary hunting trip over with, so I could see my children. I taped foot against the ground. After a few seconds William jumped down. I smiled at him then took off running and leaped across the river. I landed softly in the trees on the other side. William joined me within a few moments.

He smiled at me and said, "Very good!"

I looked at him and asked, "Where to?"

He gave me a wink and said, "Follow me!" And took off into the woods. I ran after him and caught up so I was running beside him. The sensation of running was amazing. More amazing than it had been described in the books. I flew along, by slippered feet barely touching the ground, my blue silk dress fluttering around me.

This was true freedom. I wished I could run like this forever. But then William stopped. I stopped a few feet ahead and turned to him.

"Here?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "Listen." I closed my eyes and did as he asked. I ranged my hearing out, listening for large animals.

"Two mountain lions, by the river?" I asked, hearing the pad of heavy paws and the wet beating of hearts. He nodded. I crouched forward and ran towards one of the lions. William leapt at the other. He was quicker but I was stronger. I finished only a few seconds after he did. The burn in my throat eased some. But then I caught a scent as the wind changed. It smelled so good that I followed it instinctively. I was focused on my prey. Then I realized what the scent must be. I stopped abruptly. I inhaled deeply and found the urge to follow the scent almost gone. My eyes widened in awe. I had better self-control than even Bella had had. I could resist human blood right away without holding my breath.

I turned to William, who had come to a stop behind me and took a deep breath. I smiled at him and said, "I can resist human blood without even holding my breath." Now it was his turn to widen his eyes. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, kissing him passionately. He hugged me tight, his eyes shining.

Then he asked, "Is your thirst quenched?"

I nodded and said, "Now I want to see my children."

William smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we ran home, hand-in-hand. We leapt the river together. As we approached the house two figures emerged. It was Seth and Leah.

I whispered to William, "Why are they still here?"

He just frowned and said, "You'll see." I looked at him, puzzled. He just shook his head. I walked forward. Seth and Leah stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking my way.

"Are you sure it's safe?" They asked William together. He scowled at them. Then I understood. My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger.

"No," I whispered, "No, _it can't be!_" I looked at them, "Both of you? You _imprinted _on my babies!" If I could have still cried I would have. They both nodded slowly. I just took a deep breath to steady myself. My throat burned dully as I caught three werewolf scents and three half vampire scents. The werewolves smelled disgusting. But the half vampires smelled good, but most definitely not in a food way.

I stepped forward. So did Seth and Leah. Alice and Bella appeared on the porch.

"Let her through." Alice said. The werewolves reluctantly stepped aside enough for me to flit past. I followed the scent and found Rosalie holding Sam and Nessie holding Lily.

I smiled and said, "Can I hold them?"

Rosalie and Nessie looked at William and Edward, who both nodded. The girls came up to me and handed me both my babies. I held them close. They were so warm.

They smiled up at me and said, "Momma." At exactly the same time. I smiled proudly at them both. I felt as if my heart was going to burst with pride. I was not worried about fast growth of development because I knew it was going to stop. I knew my babies would stay young and beautiful forever.

I turned the others and asked, "Do they have any powers?"

Edward smiled and said, "They are telepathic twins. They can send and receive thought to and from each other and I believe they share all their thoughts. I believe their minds are linked similarly to the werewolves." He nodded towards Seth and Leah who were watching me worriedly.

I sighed and gave my babies to Rosalie, who accepted them gladly. Then I advanced towards Seth and Leah. They just stood there. Leah looked at me with scorn filled eyes. I stopped a few feet away and said, "There are going to be some rules."

They looked at me.

I continued, "No stealing my lines. You do not have some moronic wolfy claim on my children. They are MY children, not yours. You will hold them only as much as everyone else, except William and I. As they get older you will not be alone with them for any length of time. Do you understand? Those are the rules and they will stay in place." Both Seth and Leah nodded.

I said, "Good." I turned quickly to return to my babies. They were watching me. Lily reached out to me and I took her into my arms. Sam made a little disgruntled noise and I took him into my arms, too. I cradled them for a while.

Then I had an idea. "I should introduce Sam and Lily to my friends back home." I said. The others looked worried but William nodded enthusiastically. "We could all go." I suggested. My friends would love that. I could picture the looks on their faces when they saw all the Cullens. And the new me. And my children. Their eyes would totally pop out of their heads. It would be hilarious.

I looked questioningly at everyone and asked, "Well?" They all nodded reluctantly and I smiled widely.

Then I said, "We are leaving soon. Go get ready everyone." They all disappeared upstairs. I stayed with my children. I walked over to the large window and starred out into the dense forest. I watched the small creatures that lived in the ground and the trees. I was fascinated by these creatures that I'd never even knew existed. I wondered what my friends would think of my children, and the fact that Seth and Leah had imprinted on them.


	8. Return

**Chapter 8: Return**

We were running. The wolves strung out behind us. Lily was on my back, Sam was on William's. We were on our way back to Dundas. Finally we arrived at the river. William and I slowed in honour of the place we'd first met. We exchanged a glance then signalled everyone to stop. They clustered around us.

I spoke in my new ringing voice, "You won't have to worry about hiding your—our—nature around my friends. You can be yourselves." I looked at them all and they nodded. I smiled and said, "Well, it's almost lunch at school, but I think I can get everyone out, and up here. You guys wait here. I have to make some calls." I gave Lily to William and ran down the river.

I stopped just inside the trees and dialled a number. I put the phone to my ear and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Carley's voice answered.

"Hey Carley! It's Jessie."

She gasped, "Wow! Your voice is so different! Where are you?"

I laughed and said, "I'm at the bottom of the river. Want to get everyone together and come and meet all the Cullens, some werewolves and my babies? You guys can fill me in on what I missed."

I could here the excitement in her voice as she said, "Ok! We'll be there ASAP. But with one extra person. We have loads to tell you!"

"How much can happen in a few short weeks?" I asked

Carley just laughed, "A lot! See ya soon!"

"See ya!" I replied and hung up.

I waited. Within 15 minutes I heard a car. I peeked out of the trees and saw a lime green and orange limo. This was totally Sam's kind of thing, but where had she gotten the money? I was going to ask her that. The limo parked in front of the forest and Carley, Sam, Emily M., Emily D., Kyra, Kelly, Taylor, Mary and an unknown man got out. The unknown man had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Well, well, well. So that was how Sam had gotten the money for the limo.

They all hiked up into the forest and I ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" I called, stopping a few feet away from them. They all turned to stare at me.

"Jessie?" Emily D. asked

"Yeah, it's me." I replied. They all smiled and came up to me, hugging and crying. The unknown man stood where he was.

I whispered to Sam, "Who's that man?"

She beamed with pride as she gushed, "That's Alex Suarez, he's my husband. And a werewolf."

My eyes widened, "Husband? Werewolf?" I asked. I was pretty freaked out. Sam was married already? Wow. That was…unexpected. But not really, I thought she'd marry young.

I turned to everyone, "Come with me guys, you're about to meet my new family."

They're eyes widened as they starred at me in awe.

"Follow me." I said, and set off at a slow human pace. The others followed. Carley walked beside me and told me what had happened while I was away. First they had been questioned by my parents. They had only told them that they could not say where or why I had gone. And as I had suspected they had not been believed and questioned by the police. They had repeated the same story.

But at the police station they had met Alex Suarez, whom Sam had known immediately. Shortly after, they were married. But they had found out he was a true werewolf. He had bitten Sam shortly after the wedding. Then he had bitten Kelly and Carley. This had most definitely upset Sam. Even I could have guessed that.

Other than all that not much can happen. No evil aliens or weird transformations.

We went around one last bend and came in sight of the Cullens. They were watching us. Taylor gave an audible gasp. Everyone else stood frozen.

I walked forward and said, "Let me introduce everyone. Guys, this is Lily." I took my daughter into my arms. Sam, my son, let out a shriek. I smiled and took him into my arms, too.

"And this is Sam."

Sam, my friend, starred at me and murmured, "You named your son after me?"

I nodded. Then I introduced all the Cullens and Jacob.

Then I said, "That's Seth, he imprinted on Lily." Everyone's eyes widened then I added, "And that's Leah, she imprinted on Sam." Their eyes widened further and I heard several gasps. Then I introduced all my friends to my new family.

They starred at them all. I smiled at my friends and family and said, "Now its time to plan my wedding." Sam, my friend, jumped up and down and clapped her hands.


	9. Wedding

_**AN: I am so sorry this took so long, but I really have no excuse, I completely forgot. But here you go! The wedding! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9: Wedding**

I never realized planning a wedding was so much work. Even though Alice, Bella, Esme and my friends were doing most of it. Right now, location was our biggest concern. We couldn't have it in Dundas, for obvious reasons. Our only other option was the Cullen's house, outside a small village in Northern Canada. But the problem was how to get my friends there. Finally it was decided that me and my friends would take a "road trip" to get there. We worked out that it would take three days to get there.

Alice and I arranged hotels for on the way. It was decided that they would arrive a week early to set up. All my friends could drive so we were going to take turns. Now we had to find enough cars. Sam and Alex Suarez provided two limos, one purple and lime green and the other orange and lime green. Emily M. had her own car. Emily D. managed to convince her parents to let her borrow their van for the "road trip".

Now we had 2 limos, a small car and a van. They loaded all their stuff into them and we began our "trip". I drove Emily M's car at the head of our little procession. It was late by the time we arrived at the first hotel. We left most of our stuff in the cars and went up to our respective rooms. I ran to the Cullen's house to keep planning the wedding.

We had finally decided on the flowers. White lilies and lilacs. Two of my favourite flowers. In the morning I ran back to the hotel and we set out again. The drive was once again uneventful. We reached the second hotel as the sun setting. The next day was the same. We reached the Cullen's house around noon.

Now that my friends were here, everything seemed ready to go. But there was one glitch. Everyone thought it was a minor deal, but it was a big deal to me. Since my father, or any of my old family, wasn't going to be at the wedding, who would give me away? All my friends and all the Cullen's had offered, but it had to be someone to fit the criteria. I racked my brains to find someone to fit the criteria. In the end I found two. But there were problems with both. The first one was my best friend since birth, Katie. But she hadn't read the books. Also she hated everything to do with vampires and Twilight.

But the second one seemed better, my favourite cousin Doug. He had read the books, albeit under protest, but didn't hate them. The problem was getting him here. He was 15; he couldn't just go on a road trip. I discussed this dilemma with the Cullen's and my friends. We came up with only one solution. I would have to carry him back and forth to the Cullen's house when he was supposed to be in school. First I would have to explain everything to him.

So early that afternoon, I left. I would intercept him on his way home from school. I brought Lily with me, as proof. Although Sam sulked at being left behind. I went to Doug's house, got his scent and followed its freshest trail. I waited outside his school, hidden in shadow. The bell rang and out streamed the students. This was definitely going to test my self-control. I have never been near so many humans.

Then I spotted Doug. As I suspected he took a shortcut through a forest. In the forest I followed behind him on the trail.

Then I stopped and called, "Dougy!" He turned. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Jessie?" He whispered.

Lily popped her head over my shoulder and said, "Hello, cousin Dougy!"

Doug's eyes widened farther as I answered, "Yes, and this is my daughter." I saw it in his eyes as everything together.

"No." He whispered, "You can't be a vampire…"

I smiled at him, "But I am and Lily here is a half-vampire." Then I explained everything including my dilemma and request.

He agreed immediately, saying, "I'd be honoured, Jessie." I smiled.

Then I said, "Would you like to go meet the Cullens?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

I said, "Well climb onto my back." I moved Lily into my arms and told Doug, "You'd better hold on." I laughed and took off towards the Cullens house. He was very surprised when we arrived and he was introduced to the Cullens. And my friends. Carley, Kelly, Sam and Emily M. all knew something about my feelings for my cousin. They watched me with expressions of apprehension. I shook my head at them, trying to indicate that, although my feelings for Doug had not disappeared, they were outshone by my feelings for William.

But then Edward looked at me and I knew he'd heard my thoughts. He looked from me to Doug to William to my friends. I shook my head slightly and walked away.

The planning went on schedule from there and I continued to ferry Doug back and forth.

Finally the day of the wedding came around. I was really nervous as Alice, Esme, and Emily D. helped me into my dress. Then it was time. My bridesmaids, Emily M., Carley, Kelly, Sam, Mary, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee headed down the aisle. Then came Emily D. just ahead of me. I hung onto Doug's arm as we walked down the stairs. William was waiting for me. I smiled as he gazed at me with such love. I was grateful that the aisle was short as I finally reached William. Our vows were simple and over quickly. We kissed with such love, glad to finally be man and wife.

The party began and our friends congratulated us. Then we danced for what seemed hours. I danced with William, Doug, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, and Alex Suarez. Finally it was getting late. Bella was taking Doug home so William and I could catch the flight for our honeymoon. We were going to Isle Esme.


End file.
